La marca del dragón
by Tsukimon
Summary: El destino había propiciado su encuentro, y ahora sólo tenía dos opciones: aceptarlo y entregarse por completo a él, o renegar del lazo que los unía y condenarlo a la fría soledad. [Natsu x Lucy]
1. Dragon Slayer

¡Mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail al fin! Es una adaptación de la historia de Sherrilyn Kenyon, Dragonswan, así que si han leído algo de ésta escritora, ya saben que se viene una historia bien subida de tono no apta para menores de edad.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son de mi propiedad, son creación del gran Hiro Mashima, y la temática de Dragonswan es creación de Sherrilyn Kenyon, yo sólo soy responsable de esta adaptación que tendrá elevadísimas dosis de mi estilo personal para redactar.

**Aclaración:** La historia será narrada en primera persona, desde los puntos de vista de Lucy y Natsu, y los puntos suspensivos centrados (…) indicarán el cambio de narrador.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**DRAGON SLAYER**

* * *

Estaba completamente absorta tratando de descifrar los antiguos símbolos que habían sido plasmados en ese hermoso tapiz. Llevaba horas ahí, de pie en el museo frente a ese antiguo trozo de tela, y aún no lograba descubrir toda la historia que el autor intentó reflejar en tan magnífica obra de arte. Había algo en ese tapiz que captaba mi atención, desde el primer momento en que lo vi, fue como una especie de magnetismo natural. Quizá crean que soy una loca, pero sentía que era mi deber descubrir todo acerca del misterioso Tapiz del Dragón.

–Al ver ese tapiz, ¿no se te antojan comer unas alas crujientes de dragón? Saben bien con kétchup.

Detuve en seco mis anotaciones y fruncí el ceño ante tan estúpido comentario. En todo el tiempo que había permanecido ahí nadie se había atrevido a interrumpirme. No hasta ahora.

Muy enojada me di vuelta, dispuesta a encarar muy probablemente a un joven molesto e irrespetuoso que sólo venía a los museos a perturbar la paz de los demás en lugar de usar su tiempo en algo productivo, como estudiar por ejemplo. Y entonces quedé boca abierta, lo que mis ojos veían no era a ningún adolescente molesto.

Él era un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra. Todo un dios sexy de esos que te llevarían a la locura, que inundaba el lugar con su poderosa presencia. No pude evitar preguntarme cómo había sido posible para él pasar por ahí sin que los demás sintiéramos el piso estremecer bajo nuestros pies.

Nunca en mi vida había visto un ser como él, y mucho menos nadie me había dedicado una sonrisa tan seductora e inocente a la vez. Por Dios, me era imposible quitar mis ojos de él. Me sentía como una adolescente emocionada por estar frente a su artista favorito.

Calculé que medía aproximadamente un metro ochenta, sus cabellos eran de un peculiar color rosado y estaban peinados al natural, vestía con un traje carísimo hecho a la medida y una gabardina que no combinaba para nada con su ortodoxa melena, pero que se adaptaban a él de manera magistral.

Pero la cosa más peculiar de toda su imagen de chico exóticamente sexy era el tatuaje que cubría la mitad izquierda de su rostro. De un tenue azul oscuro, una espiral se curvaba desde el nacimiento de su pelo hasta su mentón como un símbolo antiguo. Estoy segura en cualquier otro esa marca se hubiese visto extravagante y rara, pero en él era totalmente diferente. La llevaba con tal orgullo y dignidad, como si fuera una marca de nacimiento.

Pero sus ojos fueron lo que en realidad me cautivaron. Esa mirada castaña dorado tan llena de inocencia y vitalidad me dejó cautivada. Y ni hablar de su sonrisa, tan sincera y juvenil que hacía que se le marcaran unos hoyuelos encantadores en sus mejillas.

¡Oh, por los cielos! Sentía como si ese hombre me hubiese hechizado.

–¿Te comió la lengua el dragón?, ¿eh?

Amé el sonido de su voz varonil, era provocativa. Tenía un acento que no logré distinguir, parecía una mezcla única entre heartlandes* antiguo y moderno.

–No– dije, luchando con el deseo de sonreírle estúpidamente.

Él encogió sus anchos hombros despreocupadamente y su intensa mirada descendió descaradamente hasta mis labios.

Su prolongada mirada sobre mi me hacía sentir nerviosa. Tenía la necesidad de humedecer mis labios. Rogué para que él dejara de mirarme, porque de manera estúpida e ilógica un incontrolable deseo empezó a surgir en mí. De repente, sentí como si la temperatura empezaba a subir en esa sala del museo. Tanto que creí que era cuestión de tiempo para que los vidrios de la galería se empañaran.

De manera despreocupada, él se llevó las manos a la espalda, pero aunque luciera tranquilo también parecía estar listo para la acción. Era una extraña imagen. Como si estuviera preparado para defenderse de una agresión en cualquier momento.

Cuando volvió a hablarme, tuve la sensación de que su voz era aún más seductora. Era como si él estuviera tejiendo a su alrededor un hechizo mágico con cada palabra que emergía de su boca.

–Tenías el ceño fruncido mientras observabas el tapiz, y me preguntaba qué tal te verías sonriendo.

_Casanova_– fue lo primero en que pensé al oírlo hablar. Si, no tenía dudas de que el hombre frente a mi lo era. Pero no era un Casanova normal. Él era de esos que no eran consciente de su propia capacidad para seducir a una mujer. Su aura de inocencia me lo indicaba.

Extraño. Nunca había visto a un hombre adulto que desprendiera tal inocencia. Él era como un niño en el cuerpo de hombre. Uno muy seductor debo recalcar. Con su encanto, no ponía en duda que él podría obtener a cualquier mujer que captara su atención.

Sin cohibiciones paseé mis ojos por toda su anatomía. Su piel era diferente a la mía. No era pálida y sin chiste. No. Su piel era ligeramente tostada, y se me hizo agua la boca.

¿Cuál sería su tipo ideal de mujer? Una pregunta tonta, ya que nunca me había preocupado por los estándares que tenían los hombres a la hora de escoger una mujer. No era de esas chicas que se esforzaban para gustarle a un hombre.

Aunque con éste hombre era diferente. No sé por qué, pero deseaba ser de ese tipo de mujer que fuera interesante para él.

¡Por Dios! Ese hombre debió haber perdido una apuesta o algo así para haberse acercado a mí justo el día hoy, porque debo reconocer que éste día mi facha era la peor. Apenas había tenido tiempo de vestirme con lo primero que encontré en mi armario y sujetar mi rubia melena en una coleta.

No iba al museo a ligar así que nunca me preocupó como me veía cada vez que visitaba éste lugar. ¡Mátenme! Si hubiese sabido que hoy un hombre como él se acercaría para hablarme, sin duda hubiese invertido un poco de tiempo en maquillarme y en elegir un mejor atuendo. ¡Maldición!, con tantas mini-faldas en mi armario, y justo hoy elegí unos jeans anchos y desgastados para usar. Estaba segura que hoy no me veía para nada atractiva, y que no encajaba en los estándares de un hombre como él. Si tenía suerte, lo máximo que podría obtener era una segunda mirada de él.

Pero a pesar de mi apariencia, había un aire de intriga sobre él. Era como si estuviera interesado en mí. Pero no de una manera hipócrita, ya que podía notar la honestidad brillar en sus ojos. ¿Acaso podría ser? , o ¿sólo me lo estaba imaginando?

–Sí, bueno–dije, dando un paso hacia atrás y guardé mi libreta de anotaciones y el lapicero–. No es mi costumbre hablar con extraños, por lo que si me disculpa…

–Natsu

Su insistencia por mantener una conversación me sorprendió, así que me detuve y levanté la mirada.

–¿Qué?

–Mi nombre es Natsu–me extendió la mano y agrandó su sonrisa–Natsu Dragneel, ¿y tú?

_Soy "completamente aturdida por tu hermosa sonrisa", mucho gusto._

Aparté bruscamente mis pensamientos peculiares, y ordené a mis neuronas organizarse para poder responder con coherencia.

–Lucy–dije secamente. No iba a demostrarle que me tenía embobada.

Su mirada me quemaba, y esa juguetona sonrisa que revoloteaba en sus hermosos labios marcando sus hoyuelos me hechizaba.

Había algo en él que me hacía pensar que no pertenecía a ese lugar, un hombre así debía formar de alguna historia de valientes guerreros y dioses ancestrales, y no a nuestra tranquila realidad en ese museo.

Energico, tomó mi fría mano entre la suya. Tan grande y cálida.

–Encantado de conocerte, Lucy.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando acercó sus labios hasta mi mano para besar mis nudillos. Pude sentir la calidez de su respiración rozar mi piel. Mis mejillas ardieron y tuve que contenerme para no gemir. Aún no comprendía cómo ese extraño lograba descolocarme con tanta facilidad.

Ningún hombre me había tratado de esa manera, como una preciada dama. Él era como esos antiguos caballeros de antaño de los que sólo sabía por cuentos. Fue grato saber que a pesar de su rudo aspecto tenía modales. Era como ver a un niño grande jugando a ser un caballero.

Curiosamente al estar a su lado me sentí más hermosa que nunca. Me sentía deseada.

–Dime, Lucy–dijo, liberando mi mano y centrando su atención en el tapiz–. ¿Por qué estás interesada en ésto?

Lo imité y posé mis ojos en el tapiz. Mi mirada se perdió en el intrincado bordado que cubría el lino amarillento.

No sabía cómo responderle. Ni yo misma sabía qué tenía ese tapiz que me atraía. Me había enamorado de él desde el primer momento en que lo vi, siendo sólo una niña. Durante años me dediqué a estudiar la historia del tapiz del dragón, que comenzaba con el nacimiento de un niño y un dragón y que se extendía por tres metros más de tejido.

Muchos habían escrito papeles tratando de exponer sus teorías acerca del origen del tapiz. Incluso, yo misma había presentado una disertación en la universidad en la que trataba de relacionarlo con las mágicas historia del Rey Acnologia y su reino perdido de leyendas ancestrales.

Nadie sabía de dónde había salido el tapiz o qué historia tenía. En todo caso nadie sabía cómo había terminado la pelea entre el dragón y el guerrero. Y eso era lo que más me intrigaba.

–Lamento no saber cómo terminó.

Él me observó con curiosidad.

–La historia no ha terminado. La batalla entre el dragón y el hombre existe todavía.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿él se estaba burlando de mí? No podía ser otra cosa, aunque su semblante serio me hacía dudar.

–¿De verdad piensas eso?

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me crees? –preguntó arcando una de sus rosadas cejas.

–Sólo digamos que tengo grandes motivos para dudar de tus palabras.

Él dio un par de pasos hacia mí, y su fiera presencia masculina me abrumó haciendo que el rubor inundara mis mejillas una vez más. Una corriente de deseo me recorrió de pies a cabeza.

–Hmmm, así que dudas de mi palabra–dijo por lo bajo–. Me gustaría saber qué puedo hacer para que me creas.

Debía dar un paso hacia atrás, para alejarme de él. Lo sabía. Pero mis pies no cooperaban, su esencia invadía mi cabeza y debilitaba mis rodillas.

¿Qué tenía ese hombre que hacía que quisiera estar ahí hablando por horas con él?

¡Oh, al demonio! Debía ser sincera y reconocer que lo que en realidad quería era saltar sobre él, tomar esa apuesta cara entre mis manos y besar sus deliciosos labios hasta embriagarme completamente con su sabor.

¡Esperen un momento! ¿En serio estoy pensando en hacer cosas tan intimas con un extraño? Debía haber algo realmente malo en mí, ¿qué diablos me estaba pasando? ¡Por Dios!, que alguien me saque de aquí antes que haga una locura.

–¿Por qué estás aquí? –dije tratando de mantener a raya mis pensamientos lujuriosos–. No pareces del tipo que se dedica a estudiar reliquias medievales.

Por un momento me pareció notar un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

–Estoy aquí para robarlo.

No pude evitarlo y terminé burlándome de su respuesta, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que debía aceptar su explicación.

–¿Es en serio?

–Claro, por qué otra razón estaría acá.

–Ciertamente, ¿por qué otra cosa? –dije sarcástica en una pregunta hecha más para mí que para él.

…

No lograba descifrar qué había en esa mujer que me atraía poderosamente. Sabía que me estaba metiendo en serios problemas, pero algo en mí anhelaba tener su atención. No podía apartar mis ojos de ella.

Sus dorados cabellos apenas si estaban cepillados, y estaban sujetos débilmente por una liga. Varios de sus mechones se escapaban y caían desordenadamente sobre su hermoso y pálido rostro, como si tuvieran vida propia.

Deseaba poder soltar su cabello y jugar con sus mechones entre mis dedos, sentir su suavidad al esparcirlos sobre mi torso desnudo.

No podía contenerme y bajé la mirada. Su exuberante cuerpo me tentaba y sólo pude reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción. Su camisa azul no estaba bien abotonada permitiendome ver la unió exquisita de sus pechos.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan atraído por explorar la anatomía femenina. Pero no era cualquier mujer a la que deseaba explorar. La deseaba a ella.

Me sentía atraído por ella y su castaña mirada que brillaba con cálida curiosidad e inteligencia. Deseaba apoderarme de sus labios húmedos, enterrar mi cara en su cuello y disfrutar de su esencia.

¡Por los Dioses!, ¿Por qué la anhelo tanto? Era un deseo desesperado nacido desde lo profundo de mí ser. Me preguntaba qué era lo que me retenía de tomarla entre mis brazos en ese mismo momento y satisfacer mi curiosidad recorriendo su cuerpo por completo.

No era como si fuera un casto jovencito emocionado y curioso por conocer el desconocido terreno femenino. Nunca me había negado a los placeres carnales, y menos cuando la bestia en mí se agitaba. Pero ésta mujer agitaba esa parte mortífera que residía en mi a niveles extremadamente peligrosos. Ninguna otra mujer me había hecho sentir de esa manera.

Sólo estaba en el museo para saber la localización exacta del tapiz y prepararme para la noche. No tenía intenciones de buscar a una mujer para pasar la solitaria noche, hasta que pudiera volver a casa. Pero tenía varias horas antes de partir, y era mejor pasarlas observando los dulces ojos de Lucy que solo y aburrido en la habitación del hotel.

–¿Te gustaría acompañarme con una bebida? – me animé a preguntarle.

Creo que mi pregunta la sorprendió. Parecía algo nerviosa.

–No salgo con gente que no conozco.

–Bueno, pero no podrás llegar a conocerme si no aceptas mi invitación.

–Sr. Drag…

–Natsu, sólo dime Natsu.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en mí.

–Eres persistente, ¿no?

Esa mujer realmente no tenía idea de lo persistente que podía llegar a ser. Cuando me propongo algo no hay nadie capaz de persuadirme de no lograrlo.

Si la bestia en mi no estuviera tan impaciente seguramente la hubiese tomado de la mano para llevarla conmigo al restaurante, pero si volvía a tocar su piel no podía asegurar que pudiera controlarme. Así que traté de reprimirme metiendo las manos en mis bolsillos. No quería parecer un depredador que salta sobre su presa, y terminar asustándola.

–Siento que es algo típico en mí. Cuando veo algo que quiero, voy tras ello–le confesé.

Ella arqueó una ceja, pude sentir como empezaba a enojarse. ¿Había hecho algo malo?

–¿Por qué diablos querrías hablar conmigo?

Me sorprendí, pero más por su elevado tono de voz que por la pregunta misma. ¡Uy!, al parecer en serio la había hecho enojar.

–¿Acaso no tienes un espejo?

–Sí, pero no es uno encantado.

No entendí qué quiso decir con eso, pero no tuve tiempo de detenerme a analizar su respuesta porque ella se alejaba de mí e iba directo a la salida, y sin pensarlo corrí tras ella y la sujeté de un brazo para detenerla.

–Lucy, no sé qué hice mal pero, yo sólo…–me detuve porque no tenía idea de que decirle, pero hice un esfuerzo para pensar en algo que pudiera darme un poco más de tiempo a su lado.

Ella miró con cólera mi mano que aún sujetaba su brazo, y de manera brusca se liberó de mi agarre. Algo en mí me gritaba que me aferrara a ella y no la dejara ir, sin importar las consecuencias que eso me generara.

Pero ella era una mujer con mente propia, y no podía simplemente usar mi poder para doblegarla y hacerla obedecer. Y la primera ley de mi gente pasó por mi cabeza: _Nada de lo que una mujer concede vale la pena a menos que lo conceda por su propia voluntad. _

Esa era la única ley que no había roto, y no iba a romperla ese día. Sin importar que tanto deseara a esa mujer, no lo iba a hacer.

–¿Tú qué? –me preguntó, tratando de suavizar su voz y la expresión de su rostro.

Respiré profundo. En mi interior luchaba ferozmente con mi parte animal que la deseaba independientemente de la razón y las leyes, esa parte que gruñía con tanta necesidad que me asustaba.

Forcé una sonrisa y respondí con lo primero que se me ocurrió. Una retahíla de halagos sin sentido, pero que esperaba funcionara para librarme de esa incómoda situación.

–Pareces una buena persona, de esas que ya no hay. Y pensé que podría pasar un poco de tiempo contigo, quizá algo bueno pueda aprender.

No fue mentira lo que dije, pero debería golpear mi cabeza contra un muro por no ser capaz de idear algo mejor para decirle a una mujer. Lo único que me lo impidió fue escucharla reír. Su risa era contagiosa y angelical.

–¡Ah!, entonces puedes reír–dije juguetonamente.

–Puedo sonreír.

–Entonces… ¿vendrás conmigo? Hay un restaurante en la esquina. Podemos caminar hasta allá a la vista de todos. Te prometo no morderte a menos que tú me lo pidas.

…

Fruncí el entrecejo, a él y a su mal sentido del humor. Pero terminé imaginando como él clavaba con suavidad sus dientes sobre la piel de mi cuello.

¿Qué es lo que lo hacía tan irresistible? No era natural que yo reaccionara de esa manera.

–No sé si puedo…–dije, tratando de mantener la compostura.

–Te juro que no soy un psicópata. Quizá no sea el hombre más racional, ni el más delicado o inteligente pero te aseguro que psicópata no soy–dijo regalándome una cautivadora sonrisa.

No estaba completamente segura en si debía creerle o no. El mundo estaba lleno de locos asesinos después de todo.

–Apuesto que las prisiones están llenas de hombres que le dijeron eso a ingenuas mujeres.

–Yo nunca lastimaría a una mujer, menos a ti.

Pude sentir tanta sinceridad en sus palabras, que le creí. Estaba más que convencida, ya que no escuchaba esa vocecilla en mi interior que solía advertirme del peligro. Y esa vocecilla era realmente confiable, si permanecía en silencio era porque Natsu no representaba un peligro para mí. O por lo menos eso era lo pensaba.

No seguí oponiéndome y acepté su invitación.

Al caminar junto a él sentí una extraña serenidad y seguridad, como si mi lugar en la vida era estar a su lado. Algo místico y absurdo, ya que no era de las que creían en el destino y cosas así. Yo era una mujer más práctica, que trataba de adaptarme de la mejor manera a las circunstancias que se me presentaban. Esa era yo, Lucy Heartfilia.

–¿Por ésta calle?

–Sí–dijo tomando mi mano para guiarme–. Prometo que mantendré mis colmillos escondidos y me reprimiré mis tendencias pirómanas para no causar problemas en el restaurante.

_¿Tendencias pirómanas?_

Él parecía hablar a modo de broma, pero por alguna razón lo creía capaz de incendiar un pueblo entero.

¡Ah! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando cuando acepté salir con él? Yo no era ese tipo de mujer. Para considerar una cita necesitaba conocer al hombre por un largo tiempo. Siempre era precavida con estas cosas. Nunca había hecho algo así en la vida. No era de las que vivían su día a día en busca de aventuras.

Pero a pesar de todo, me encontraba ahí. Colocandome su saco y aferrandome a su fuerte brazo. Pudiendo sentir como se tensionaban sus músculos. Ya no tenía dudas que debajo de la ropa, ese hombre escondía un cuerpo increíble, y de sólo imaginarlo una descarga eléctrica me recorrió entera.

–Pareces diferente–dije tratando de mantener un poco de conversación–, algo en ti es como de otro mundo.

No podía creer que había sido capaz de decirle eso. Esperé que no hubiera sonado como una mujer desesperada por halagarlo de esa manera.

–De otro mundo, ¿eh?

–Bueno, no quise decir que parezcas un alienígena o algo parecido.

–Quizá no estés tan equivocada. Soy y no soy de este mundo a la vez.

–¿Entonces eres un alienígena o no? –pregunté siguiéndole la corriente a la extraña pero divertida conversación que había iniciado.

–No soy alienígena, pero tampoco un humano. Pertenezco a una raza que posee grandes poderes.

–¿Eso es lo que eres? –pregunté divertida y lo miré de soslayo.

–¿Honestamente?

–Sí.

–Soy un dragon slayer.

No pude evitarlo y solté una carcajada. Reí tanto que sentí mi abdomen doler.

Él me miró y bufó.

–Otra vez no me crees.

–Bueno, suponiendo que te creo entonces entendiendo porque quieres robar el tapiz. Supongo que no debe ir muy bien el negocio de la caza de dragones, no deben haber muchos pedidos para asesinar bestias mitologías en estos días.

–¿No crees en dragones?–dijo retándome con la mirada.

–No, por supuesto que no.

–Eres tan escéptica.

–Yo diría práctica.

Me sentía en confianza, así que le sonreí y me aferré más a su musculoso brazo.

* * *

*Heartlandes: Idioma que se habla en Heartland, ubicado en el universo de Fairy Tail. Pero claro, según yo :P

Si les gustó, ya saben que hacer… ¿¡Reviews!?


	2. Ardiente deseo

**Aclaración:** La historia será narrada en primera persona, desde los puntos de vista de Lucy y Natsu, y los puntos suspensivos centrados (…) indicarán el cambio de narrador.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

**ARDIENTE DESEO**

* * *

Esa mujer y su peculiaridad me sacaron una enorme sonrisa. Alguien que no cree en dragones pero invierte parte de su tiempo estudiando tapices de dragones, y que viste una sexy camisa mal abotonada. Seguramente no debe existir un alma como ella en otro lugar y otro tiempo.

Ella era una mujer que causaba un extraño efecto en mi cuerpo. Yo ya estaba duro por ella, y apenas nos habíamos tocado.

Se agarraba a mi brazo de manera ligera, sentí que en cualquier momento podía soltarse para huir de mí. Me sorprendí cuando me encontré anhelando que eso nunca ocurriera.

No era mi costumbre interactuar con humanos, a menos que fuera necesario y eso era cuando mis necesidades físicas me superaban. Pero eran encuentros fugaces y limitados, donde sólo me preocupaba por saciar mis deseos y los de mi amante de esa noche, para luego volver nuevamente a mi mundo.

Nacer como dragon slayer me había llevado a tener una vida solitaria. Los humanos suelen tratarnos con temor por ser una raza peligrosa. Pero poco me importa, para mí era suficiente con tener la amistad de mi fiel compañero de aventuras, Happy.

Pero con Lucy era diferente. Me gustaba el brillo de sus hermosos ojos y la melodía de su angelical sonrisa. A pesar de ser sólo una humana, anhelaba pasar todo mi tiempo con ella.

Abrí la puerta del restaurante, y la dejé pasar. No fue intencional, pero terminé deleitándome con la parte trasera del cuerpo de Lucy. Paseando mis ojos por cada una de sus curvas, pudiendo sentir como me endurecía más. Que no daría por tenerla desnuda entre mis brazos, recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con mi lengua.

Me vi obligado a apartar la vista de ella, antes que mi excitación se hiciera evidente.

Le hablé a una de las camareras y le solicité que nos ubicara en una mesa alejada de la multitud. Quería privacidad con Lucy.

Realmente me hubiese gustado haberla conocido antes. Ya tenía una semana en ese lugar, y sólo me había dedicado a explorar impaciente esa extraña y moderna ciudad, pero siempre sólo. Estoy seguro que con ella a mi lado hubiese hecho de esta semana una inolvidable. Pero sólo tenía esta noche para estar con ella, ya que al amanecer debía partir a casa, así que dejaría que su compañía aliviara la soledad y dolor de mi corazón, aunque sea por corto tiempo.

…

Seguí a la camarera a través del restaurante, pero todo el tiempo era consciente de la presencia de Natsu detrás de mí, consciente también de su caliente y depredadora mirada sobre mi cuerpo. Tenía la sensación de que ese hombre quería devorarme y eso era difícil de creer.

Pero más increíble aún era el hecho de que yo quisiera devorarlo a él. Quería recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos y mis labios, y dejar un camino húmedo desde su cuello hasta sus abdominales.

–¿Estás nerviosa, Lucy?–dijo, después de sentarnos en una de las mesas.

No quería levantar mi mirada del menú, si lo hacía mi rostro sonrojado me delataría. ¡Estúpidos pensamientos lujuriosos!

Respiré profundo y me armé de valor para verlo directamente, y terminé topándome con unos feroces ojos castaños como los de un animal salvaje. Mi efímera valentía se fue al caño y terminé riendo como tonta.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Puedo oler tu nerviosismo desde éste lado de la mesa.

¿Oler? De qué estaba hablando. ¿Acaso tenía complejo de sabueso? Definitivamente Natsu era un hombre muy peculiar.

–Eres muy perceptivo.

–Para algunas cosas–dijo, mostrando sus colmillos en una sonrisa–, pero me han acusado de cosas peores.

–Seguro que sí– bromeé. Con esa apariencia de delincuente peligroso y seductor, yo no lo dudaría–. ¿Eres un ladrón?

–Depende, de cuál sea tu definición de ladrón.

No pude evitar reír, esta vez con naturalidad, aunque no podía asegurar si él estaba bromeando o hablaba seriamente.

–Entonces dime–dijo, mientras la camarera traía nuestras bebidas–, ¿qué es lo que haces, Lucy?

Agradecí a la camarera por el batido de piña, y sorbí un poco. Me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría Natsu con lo que iba a decirle, muchos hombres consideraban la profesión que había elegido como algo aburrido.

–Estudio historia en la Universidad de Magnolia.

–¡Wow!– de manera extraña pero sincera, él parecía interesado–¿En qué culturas y en qué épocas te interesas más?

–Mayormente la historia de la Fiore de la edad media. Es una época y un lugar tan mágico.

–Hmmm…–dijo, y lo que pensé fue que seguramente ya lo estaba aburriendo hablándole de algo de lo que probablemente no tenía idea.

Pero fue realmente sorprende cuando de sus labios brotaron unas exquisitas palabras en el más puro y perfecto idioma de la antigua Fiore. Estaba abrumada, era como si tuviera frente a mí a un nativo de ese lugar. Me resultaba difícil creer que Natsu, ese hombre con aspecto de delincuente, era un hombre conocedor de un tema que me apasiona.

¡Perfecto! Sonreí y le ofrecí una traducción a sus palabras.

–"Las espadas de nuestros guerreros se han roto, pero nos levantaremos con el coraje y la grandeza suficiente para encarar a las bestias; y en un futuro nuestros nietos relataran con orgullo nuestras campañas heroicas".

Él inclinó su cabeza, indicándome que mi traducción había sido acertada.

–Se nota que conoces bien las hazañas de la gran Erza Scarlet, además entendiste perfectamente lo que dije.

Y cómo no conocerlas, esa mujer de gran fortaleza era una de mis grandes inspiraciones. Sin duda ella era mi personaje heroico favorito.

–Estudié heartlandes antiguo extensamente, dado a mi carrera tiene sentido. Pero…tú no pareces un historiador.

–Y no lo soy. Más bien, soy una especie de curioso explorador.

Bueno, eso explicaba su apariencia. Ese traje y zapatos caros sólo podían ser costeados por alguien con dinero. Seguro era uno de esos jóvenes de padres ricos que dedicaban sus vidas y su dinero a explorar cada rincón de este mundo que les resultara interesante. Una vida fácil y sin preocupaciones, algo muy envidiable.

–Si estudias la edad media, ¿qué te llevo hoy al museo?– me preguntó.

–He estudiado ese tapiz por años. Quiero ser la persona que finalmente resuelva el misterio que hay detrás de él.

–¿Qué te gustaría saber?

–¿Quién lo hizo y por qué?, ¿de dónde viene su historia? Y por qué no, me gustaría saber cómo lo obtuvo el museo. Ellos no tienen archivos de cuándo lo adquirieron o a quién se lo compraron.

Su respuesta automática a mis preguntas me sorprendió.

–Ellos lo compraron en el año 726 a un coleccionista anónimo por ciento cincuenta mil jewels. Y el resto pues verás, fue hecho por una mujer llamada Lisanna en el siglo II. Es la historia del hombre que amó y su eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal.

Al ver en sus ojos noté tanta sinceridad que casi podía creerle. De alguna manera tenía sentido que el tapiz no estuviera terminado.

–Lisanna, ¿hmmm?

Él asintió y dio un gran trago a su bebida.

–No crees nada de lo que te dije, ¿verdad?

–Y por qué no habría de creerle, amable hombre–dije, sarcástica y simulando y molesto acento de alta sociedad–. No es que no te crea, pero como futura historiadora debo guiarme por hechos. ¿Tienes alguna prueba de que esa mujer Lisanna haya hecho el tapiz, o de la transacción con el museo?

–Las tengo, pero no creo que quieras verlas.

–¿Por qué no habría de querer?

–Te asustarías de muerte.

Me crucé de brazos, no sabiendo bien cómo tomar aquello. No sabía cómo tratar con ese hombre frente a mí. Sentía que por momentos me mantenía en el borde y otras me atraía con ferocidad al peligro. Atrayéndome en contra de toda razón.

Guardamos silencio por un momento, mientras la camarera nos servía la comida.

Mientras comíamos, me dediqué a observarlo con más detenimiento. La luz de las velas que había en la mesa danzaba y se reflejaba en sus dorados ojos haciéndolos ver como los de un felino. Baje la mirada y me enfoqué en sus manos, eran tan grandes y fuertes, parecía estar acostumbradas a trabajos forzados. Quizás antes me había equivocado al pensar que era un rico que vivía entre comodidades, aunque él no dejaba de emanar ese aire de riqueza y poder. Sentía que él era un hombre capaz de vivir bajo sus propias reglas.

Él era un enigma total, una dicotomía andante que me hacía sentir segura y amenazada al mismo tiempo.

–Dime, Lucy–dijo de repente–, ¿qué harás luego de graduarte?

–Hmmm, daré clases en la universidad, pero lo que más me gusta es la investigación. Adoro escarbar en viejos manuscritos y tratar de reunir los trozos del pasado. Me encantaría poder publicar un libro.

–No te ofendas, pero suena increíblemente aburrido–dijo, y terminó de comer todo el contenido de su plato. Me sorprendió lo rápido que podía comer. No tenía dudas de que era un hombre culto, pero también era curiosamente bárbaro.

–Imagino que un dragon slayer está acostumbrado a una vida llena de acción.

–Así es. Cada momento es completamente impredecible. No hay espacio para el aburrimiento.

Limpié mi boca y traté de seguir con la conversación.

–y… ¿cómo matas a un dragón?

–De varias formas, pero yo prefiero una en especial. Incinerándolos.

Sacudí la cabeza, era difícil imaginar a un dragón, que según los cuentos podían arrojar fuego, siendo asesinados de esa manera. Lo más lógico sería usar una espada, ¿no? Bueno en la antigüedad, porque en ésta época seguro lo derribarían usando la más moderno de la artillería de la milicia.

–Hmm ok, pero ¿dejas que él te ataque o tú vas por él?– enrollé la pasta en mi tenedor y seguí hablando sin parar–Digo, a mi parecer sería más fácil atacar de manera furtiva mientras el dragón duerme.

Introduje la pasta a mi boca y extrañamente sentí ansiedad por su respuesta.

–Sí, esa sería la forma fácil, pero así no sería divertido. No hay nada mejor que enfrentar cara a cara al dragón, ¡es revitalizante!

No pude evitar sonreírle. Su energía era contagiosa, lograba hacer que estuviera de muy buen humor. Sobre todo al ver que el parecía ignorar a todas las mujeres alrededor que le dedicaban ávidas miradas. Era como si él tuviera sólo ojos para mí.

Por regla auto-impuesta, yo odiaba esas relaciones macho-hembra en donde las diferencias entre ambos eran muy notorias. Mi último novio había sido un neurocirujano muy guapo con el ego del tamaño de la torre del reloj de la catedral de Magnolia, y se había encargado de dejarme claro los defectos personales y físicos que yo tenía, así que lo último que quería era otra relación en donde estuviera en desigualdad de condiciones con mi pareja.

Para mi próxima relación romántica quería a alguien igual que yo, un hombre que no fuera un modelo de revista pero tampoco uno feo, un historiador, un novelista o un licenciado en letras o idiomas con el que me sienta cómoda, como dos guisantes dentro de la misma vaina. Eso sería perfecto.

No necesitaba algo caliente, o misterioso y extraño que me hicieran arder de deseo.

_Lucy, ¿te estés escuchando? Estarías realmente loca si no deseas a este hombre. _

Ok, ok, ya lo sé. Pero ese tipo de cosas nunca me pasan a mí.

–Sabes…–le dije–, tengo el mal presentimiento que me llevarás a algún lugar y terminaré denuda y atada, así tus amigos pueden venir para burlarse de mí.

No sé por qué pero terminé soltándole mis miedos de ser considerada una burla para él.

Él arqueó una de sus rosadas cejas.

–¿Eso te sucede a menudo?

–¡No!, nunca–en ese momento quería clavar mi cabeza en la tierra como una avestruz por lo tonta que había sido al decir semejante cosa–. Sólo que esta noche parece sacada de un episodio de _La dimensión desconocida. _

Me miró interrogante como si no hubiese entendido mucho de lo que dije.

–Como sea, estarás segura conmigo.

Y por alguna extraña razón que no tenía ningún sentido, le creí.

Pasé los siguientes minutos cenando, y los siguientes después de esos conversando alegremente con Natsu. Me resultaba tan fácil hablar con él. Pero con el pasar de las horas, él hacía arder a mis hormonas.

Miré mi reloj de pulsera y suspiré.

–¿Sabías que ya casi es medianoche?

Al igual que yo, el chequeó su reloj.

–Siento terminar esto–dije tomando mi bolso y me levanté de la mesa–, pero tengo que irme o no encontraré transporte.

Me tomó suavemente del brazo e impidió que me marchara.

–¿Por qué no me dejas llevarte a casa?

Estaba a punto de empezar a protestar, pero algo en mi interior me lo impidió. Después de pasar tiempo con él me sentía extraña pero a gusto. De alguna manera estar a su lado era realmente acogedor. Me reconfortaba, como si él fuera un viejo y buen amigo.

–Ok –dije, finalmente.

Él pagó la comida y me ofreció nuevamente su saco. Mientras me guiaba a través del restaurante permanecimos en silencio pero aún así, sin ninguna palabra entre nosotros, podía sentir con cada célula de mi cuerpo la presencia de ese mágico magnetismo que me atraía cada vez con más fuerza a él.

Había tenido varios novios y hasta un prometido, pero con ninguno de ellos me había sentido como con este desconocido. Era como si el llenara ese espacio vacío en mi alma.

¿Acaso estoy loca? Seguramente debía estarlo.

Nos detuvimos frente a un deportivo rojo.

–Vaya, parece que alguien viaja con estilo.

Me sonrió con avidez y abrió la puerta del acompañante para que yo subiera.

–Bueno, podría convertirme en un dragón y llevarte volando hasta tu casa, pero algo me dice que protestarías.

–Por supuesto que lo haría. Tus escamas irritarían mi sedosa piel– bromeé.

–Probablemente, además también está el hecho de que llamaríamos mucho la atención. De los militares, por ejemplo. Aprendí de muy mala manera que es muy difícil esquivar sus aviones, sobre todo cuando se tienen alas que miden doce metros.

Él cerró la puerta, una vez que me senté, y caminó al otro lado del auto.

No pude evitar carcajear, otra vez. Lo había hecho toda noche después de todo. ¡Dios!, como me gustaba ese hombre.

…

Ingresé al auto y, en el momento en el que cerré la puerta, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía. Su esencia femenina se había concentrado en ese pequeño y cerrado espacio, e invadía todos mis sentidos. Ella estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborearla.

Toda la noche había estado tratando de contenerme, centrando mi atención sólo en el dulce sonido de su voz, pero era casi imposible. Había momentos en los que mi deseo ganaba, y mi imaginación volaba. No podía evitar pensar en qué se sentiría tener sus labios y lengua sobre mi cuerpo, imaginándola entre mis brazos mientras le hacía el amor hasta que gritara de placer.

¡Mierda! Lucy me aturdía, ¿por qué me sentía tan atraído a ella?, ¿y por qué tenía que pasar en este momento? Justo cuando mi tiempo en esta época se acababa, ya no tendría la oportunidad de explorarla a mi merced.

¡Qué mala jugada me había hecho el destino! Tendría que dejarla ir, no había otra opción.

Seguí conduciendo, tratando de sacar cualquier pensamiento de mi cabeza, hasta que me detuve frente a un gran edificio.

–¿Aquí?–pregunté, esperando haber seguido correctamente las indicaciones de Lucy.

–Sí, aquí vivo–dijo, y desató el cinturón de seguridad.

Bajé del auto, y le abrí la puerta. Decidí acompañarla hasta su departamento, no quería alejarme de ella. No aún.

…

Mis ojos iban y venían de mi bolso a su rostro. Estaba nerviosa, él esperaba a que yo entrara a mi departamento, completamente segura y luego se marcharía… pero ¡En dónde demonios se habían metido mis llaves!

Pero luego de vergonzosos segundos de búsqueda por fin las encontré, en un lugar absurdamente secreto de mi bolso.

Me preguntaba si lo volvería a ver alguna vez. No le había pedido su número de teléfono, ni tampoco su e-mail.

–Gracias–le dije–. Realmente la pase bien esta noche.

–Yo también la pasé bien, Lucy. Gracias por acompañarme.

_¡Bésame, ahora mismo!, _ahí estaban otra vez esos locos pensamientos atravesando mi mente, pero es que realmente deseaba saber cómo se sentiría tener a ese hombre contra mí.

Pero lo que sucedió después me dejó sorprendida, fue como si él hubiese leído mis pensamientos.

Él me haló, estrechándome entre sus brazos mientras posaba sus ardientes labios sobre los míos. Acaso… ¿esto era un sueño?

…

Gruñí al sentirla tan cercana, tomé sus manos y las coloqué alrededor de mi espalda. De alguna manera tenía miedo de que ella escapara de mí, que me rechazara. Quería que ella se aferrara a mí y yo a ella. Y eso hice, me aferré a ella con cada fibra de mi cuerpo, estaba ardiente y dolorido por poseerla. Y cuando su lengua tocó la mía, fue un reto para mi autocontrol. Me estaba probando, me estaba torturando.

Ella acarició con su mano mi nuca, enviando escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo. Me estaba poniendo tan duro por ella, que latía dolorosamente. Cerré mis ojos y sólo me dejé llevar, dejando que todos mis sentidos la experimentaran. Su boca sabía miel, sus manos eran suaves y cálidas, ella olía a mujer y a flores, y me excite al escuchar su trabajosa respiración mientras respondía a mi pasión con la suya.

_Tómala. _El animal dentro mi se removía y gruñía con fiereza. Estaba destrozando cada parte de mi esencia humana, demandaba tomar el completo control sobre mí. Ese animal en mí realmente deseaba a Lucy.

Me estaba saliendo de control y eso no era bueno.

Me sentía impotente ante aquella agresión de mi parte animal. Mis manos temblaban, por la lucha interna que estaba llevando a cabo. El humano quería apartarse de Lucy, pero el animal no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir. Lo único que podía hacer era gruñir por el esfuerzo.

La escuché gemir cuando la aprisioné con más fuerza entre mis brazos. Ella estaba atrapada, y tan apretada contra mí, que podía escuchar su corazón latiendo contra mi pecho.

La acorralé contra la puerta, sujetándola, mientras profundizaba el beso. Era tan intenso, me sentía arder en una volcánica necesidad. En lo único que podía pensar era en desnudarla y descubrir si su cuerpo era tan espectacular como se sentía.

Seguí besando, hasta que me deslicé por sus mejillas, bajando hasta la blanca piel de su cuello en donde enterré mis labios.

–Déjame hacerte el amor, Lucy–susurré mi suplica en su oído–. Quiero sentir tu calor, tu suave cuerpo contra el mío. Necesito sentir tu respiración en mi cuerpo desnudo.

…

Debí haberme ofendido con su sugerencia. Éramos unos desconocidos. Así que debía rechazarlo. Pero sin importar cuanto lo intenté, de mis labios no pudo salir ni un sonido.

En lo más profundo de mi ser sabía que quería lo mismo que él. Contra toda razón –y toda cordura– yo estaba sufriendo por él. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba con locura.

Nunca en mi vida había hecho algo así. Ni una vez. No me habían educado de esa manera. Pero ahí estaba, frente a mi departamento, abriéndole la puerta a un desconocido y dejándolo pasar.

* * *

**N/A:** Mil gracias a todos los que leyeron, agregaron a favoritos, siguen la historia y por su puestos a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un hermoso review. No esperaba que este proyecto de adaptación fuera a ser tan bien recibido, pero de igual manera me arriesgué por me gustó la temática y la historia para Natsu y Lucy. Ellos son unas de mis parejas favoritas de Fairy Tail.

Ojala hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y disculpen si los hice esperar mucho.


	3. Marcados por el destino

**Advertencia: **Este capítulo contiene lemón.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**MARCADOS POR EL DESTINO**

* * *

Respiré profundo, completamente aliviado, tratando de recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Jamás había estado tan cerca de usar mi poder en una mujer. Nuestra especie tenía prohibido interferir con la voluntad humana a menos en casos especiales, ya fuera en defensa de sus vidas o la de alguien más.

Pero esta noche, si Lucy me hubiese rechazado, no tenía dudas de que hubiese roto cualquier ley con tal de poseerla. Pero ella no había hecho, ¡gracias a los dioses!

La observé mientras dejaba sus cosas una de las mesas de su habitación. Podía sentir su nerviosismo. Supongo que no todos los días un loco desconocido le pedía lo que yo.

–No te haré daño, Lucy–le prometí.

Ella me regaló una sonrisa tentadora.

–Lo sé.

Tomé su delicado rostro entre mis manos y me perdí en sus celestiales ojos.

_Es tan bella. _Pude notar como sus mejillas cambiaban de tonalidad y como contenía su respiración, mientras yo la acercaba a mi cuerpo y volvía a capturar sus labios. Nada en esta noche tenía sentido para mí. Ninguno de mis sentimientos tenía lógica. Lo único que podía hacer era aferrarme a ella en busca de una explicación del por qué me estaba muriendo de deseo por una mujer que apenas acababa de conocer.

…

No entendía por qué lo había dejado entrar a mi departamento, por qué estaba a punto de hacerle el amor a él. Un completo extraño. Un hombre del cual no sabía nada. Un hombre que seguramente no volvería a ver otra vez. Pero nada de eso importaba. Lo importante era este momento en que lo tenía tan cerca de mí, en mi habitación y lo disfrutaría el mayor tiempo posible.

Sentí como con sus manos liberaba mi cabello, haciendo que cayera en cascada sobre mi espalda. Me quitó el abrigo, y lo dejó caer al piso. Arrastró sus manos a través de mis brazos desnudos y me atrajo hacia él, clavando en mí sus feroces ojos. Ningún hombre me había visto como él lo hacía ahora, con un feroz deseo de posesión. Era como si estuviera a punto de ser devorada por una bestia salvaje.

Estaba asustada y excitada. Lo ayudé a quitarse el sobretodo. Con sus ojos hambrientos y pasionales se quitó el saco, y desató su corbata, pasándola por su cabeza, dejando caer todo al suelo, sin importarle que pudiera arrugarse. Me emocionaba saber que en ese momento yo era más importante que su carísimo traje.

Sus ojos se quedaron enganchados en los míos. Capturó mi mano derecha con la de él, y mordisqueó las puntas de mis dedos, enviando olas de calor a todo mi cuerpo. Luego guió mi mano hasta los botones de su camisa, y me miró intensamente. Esos ojos me pedían atención, como si fuera el cachorro de una bestia salvaje. Uno muy sexy y encantador.

Estaba caliente y doliente por él, así que no dude en darle lo que pedía. Desabroché los botones de su camisa mientras seguía con mis ojos cada uno de los movimientos de mis manos. Estaba desnudando su piel centímetro a centímetro, estudiándolo lentamente. ¡Oh Dios! Natsu tenía un cuerpo sacado de mi más húmedo sueño. Sus músculos estaban trabajados y eran perfectos, cubiertos de la más deliciosa piel tostada que hubiese visto jamás.

Me detuve en sus abdominales que tenían varias cicatrices. Pasé mis manos sobre ellas, conteniendo la respiración cuando mis dedos acariciaban los bordes de la levantada y fina piel.

–¿Qué te sucedió?– me atreví a preguntar.

–Los dragones tienes garras y dientes filosos–susurró–, no siempre puedo esquivar sus ataques lo suficientemente rápido.

Coloqué mi mano en una de las cicatrices más grande, justo en la cadera. ¿Qué diablos hacía Natsu para salir lastimado de esta manera?

–Tal vez deberías pelear con dragones más pequeños–le dije un poco enojada.

Su cuento de mata dragones se estaba volviendo ridículo y por alguna razón odiaba saber que se dedica a algo peligroso en realidad. Odiaba que pudiera lastimarse.

–Ese no sería deportivo de mi parte. Ni mucho menos sería divertido, los grandes dragones son las mejores presas.

Tragué fuerte cuando él se quitó la camisa, por primera vez podía ver su torso sin ningún tipo de obstáculo. ¡Él era completamente delicioso! No pude contenerme, y paseé mi mano por sus duros pectorales, necesitaba saber lo que se sentía tenerlos bajo mi tacto. Recorrí su pecho cruzando su piel hasta su varonil hombro derecho, en donde reposaba el tatuaje de un majestuoso dragón rojo. Y por un momento pensé que ese dragón era muy parecido al de tapiz del museo.

–En serio te gustan los dragones, ¿no?–dije, arqueando una de mis cejas.

El rió.

–Sí, me gustan.

…

Me estaba esforzando para mantenerme calmado, aunque debo admitir que ser paciente no es algo que me caracterice, quería que ella se acostumbrara a mi cuerpo. Pero era difícil cuando lo único que yo deseaba era acostarla en la cama y calmar ese dolor que me estaba causando mi excitada hombría.

Mordisqueé su cuello, y desabroché su pantalón, el cual ella se terminó de quitar. Se deshizo de los zapatos, quedando sólo en medias, ropa interior y con esa camisa mal abotonada.

De mis labios se escapó una sonrisa de satisfacción, la visión que tenía de Lucy era la más excitante que hubiera visto en mis doscientos cincuenta años de vida.

–¿Siempre abotonas así tus camisas?

–¡Oh, por Kami! Estaba apurada esta mañana y…

No la dejé continuar, y sellé sus labios con un beso.

–No te disculpes–susurré muy cerca de sus labios–, así me gusta.

–Eres muy extraño.

–Tú una diosa.

Era como si Lucy me hubiese hechizado. No era del tipo de hombre que se esmeraban por halagar a una mujer, pero con ella sentía la imperante necesidad de hacerlo. Quería demostrarle con hechos y palabras lo que ella generaba en mí.

La alcé en mis brazos y me dirigí con ella hacia la cama, en donde la deje caer con cierta sutileza. Paseé mis manos por sus piernas, hasta sus pies para quitarle las medias. Era extraño, mi corazón estaba agitado. ¿Acaso estaba nervioso?

Ella me observaba, mientras yo lamía y mordisqueaba el camino desde sus caderas a su estomago. Moví mis manos hasta su camisa y la desabotoné lentamente, besando y lamiendo cada segmento de piel que desnudaba.

La escuché gemir, y el fuego en mí se avivó mucho más. Temía que pudiera estallar en llamas en cualquier momento, mi cuerpo palpitaba y sufría por ella. Sentí la humedad de su piel mientras me deslizaba contra ella. Quería llenarla, mi cuerpo clamaba a gritos por unirse con el de ella, pero no quería llegar al final todavía. Necesitaba saborearla y plasmar cada centímetro de su exuberante cuerpo en mi memoria.

Lo que sentía por ella me asombraba y me asustaba. Era diferente a todo aquello que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. En algún extraño nivel ella me brindaba paz, un refugio de la soledad. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si me negara a abandonar ese refugio? Era aterrador lo que estaba sintiendo. Debía irme y no podía aferrarme a nada ni nadie de este mundo moderno.

Enterré mi cara en su cuello, mientras sus endurecidos pezones rozaban mi pecho y sentía sus manos vagar por mi espalda.

–Te siento tan bien debajo de mí–le susurré y absorbí su esencia

…**.**

Tomé un profundo y desigual respiro. Sus palabras me deleitaban y me excitaban.

Acarició mi cuello con la punta de su nariz, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo hasta el ardiente dolor entre mis piernas. Me despojó de mis últimas molestas prendas y empezó con el tortuoso movimiento sus dedos sobre mí intimidad, que me arrancó sonidos de placer, podía sentirlo tan cerca. Arqueé la espalda hacia él, mientras él deslizaba su boca desde el cuello a mis pechos. Su lengua se movió con suavidad hasta la mi pezón endurecido. Me sentía arder, su lengua me quemaba de placer.

Todo lo que ese hombre me estaba haciendo sentir era mágico, pero temible.

–Quiero que sepas que… bueno, yo no acostumbro a hacer este tipo de cosas. Digo, tener sexo con desconocidos.

Él se sostuvo en sus brazos para mirarme. Presionó sus caderas entre mis piernas, haciendome sentir su enorme bulto a través de sus pantalones. Eso fue suficiente para volverme loca de necesidad

–Si creyera eso, no estaría aquí contigo–me miró con tanta intensidad que me dejó cautivada–. Puedo verte, Lucy. Yo puedo ver a través de las barreras que has colocado para protegerte del resto del mundo.

–Mis barreras entonces no ha de ser muy buenas, si tú lograste verme.

–Bueno, es que yo no pertenezco a ese "resto de mundo" del que te quieres aislar. No sé cómo, pero te conozco, Lucy. Conozco la tristeza y la soledad dentro de ti, y lo mucho que anhelas tener a alguien a tu lado al despertar cada mañana.

Mi corazón latía con mucha más fuerza al escucharlo decir cosas que había guardado sólo para mí. Sentí como él hacía añicos mi imagen de mujer independiente que en numerosos ocasiones proclamó no necesitar la compañía de un hombre para ser feliz, y dejaba al descubierto sin ninguna protección a la Lucy soñadora pero solitaria que necesitaba ser amada.

Y tú… ¿por qué estás solo? No puedo imaginarte sin una línea de deseosas mujeres detrás de ti.

La apariencia no lo es todo. Nadie está protegido contra la soledad.

Tragué por sus palabras, ¿él lo sentiría? ¿En realidad un hombre como él conocería el dolor de la soledad? Probablemente todo era una mentira para hacerme sentir menos miserable, pero no podía asegurarlo. Y realmente quería y necesitaba creerle, de la misma manera que quería y necesitaba aliviar la tormenta que veía en sus hambrientos ojos.

Se alejó de mí, para desvestirse por completo. Me estremecí cuando finalmente lo vi desnudo. Era como una bestia peligrosa que se acercaba insinuantemente a la luz de la luna, él era increíble.

Cada centímetro de él era musculo formado, cubierto por la más deliciosa piel que hubiera contemplado. El desperfecto en su perfecto cuerpo eran esas cicatrices que marcaban su cadera y espalda. Realmente parecían heridas hechas por las garras y dientes de una bestia feroz.

Cuando se reunió conmigo en la cama, acaricié sus rosados cabellos y delineé cada trazó del extraño y complicado tatuaje de su cara.

–Pareces el jefe de la mafia–le dije, y luego mordí su labio inferior.

–Mmmm–exhaló él, liberándose de mis labios y bajando para tomar uno de mis pechos en su boca.

Ondas de placer me recorrieron mientras su lengua me saboreaba.

Acaricié los músculos de sus costillas, de sus brazos, y de sus hombros mientras iba a la deriva en una extraña y confusa niebla de placer. Algo extraño me sucedía. Con cada exhalación de él, sentía que las caricias se intensificaban. En vez de una lengua acariciándome, juraba que podía sentir cientos de ellas. Era como si cada célula de mi cuerpo estuviera excitada. Mis sentidos estaban demasiado agudizados, como nunca antes. Cada sensación se multiplicaba. Natsu iba a volverme loca de placer si esto continuaba.

…

Traté de resistirme mientras sentía que mis poderes aumentaban peligrosamente, revolviendo todo en mi interior. El sexo siempre aumentaba las percepciones de mi especie. La intensidad del placer físico era altamente buscada por mi gente debido a que incrementaba nuestra magia. La belleza de esto era que la oleada de poder duraba un día, y en el caso de verdaderamente un gran sexo, dos días.

Estaba seguro que Lucy estaba por encima de los dos días.

Miré en sus ojos, y noté su mirada desenfocada y salvaje. Mis poderes la estaban afectando. Cuando estimulábamos físicamente a un humano, podíamos causar grandiosas e intensas reacciones. Supe en el acto que ella se había perdido en el éxtasis de mis hechiceras caricias. Sus barreras e inhibiciones desaparecieron.

Ella lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás, y gritó mientras un placentero orgasmo la recorría.

–Eso es–le soplé al oído–, solamente disfruta.

Y así lo hizo, volviéndose hacia mí y aferrándose febrilmente a mi cuerpo. Gemí cuando mi endurecido miembro chocó contra ella.

Ella recorrió cada centímetro de mi piel con sus manos y boca. Rodé y la coloqué encima de mí, donde ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, haciéndome sentir su humedad en mi abdomen. Sabía que ella estaba más allá de la razón, y una parte de mí lo lamentaba. En este momento ella era toda necesidad. Sus ojos hambrientos demandaban sexo ardiente. Guió mis manos hasta sus pechos, mientras frotaba su húmeda feminidad contra mi hinchado miembro. Se apoyó hacia adelante para poder deslizar su lengua desde mi quijada a los labios.

La besé apasionadamente y luego la empujé. Era hora de retomar el control de nuestra fogosa sesión.

–¿Qué me has hecho?– su pregunta sonó como un ronroneo.

–No soy exactamente yo–le dije con honestidad–, es algo que no puedo evitar causar en los de tu especie.

No sé si me escuchó, el placer la estaba consumiendo. Gimió y se retorció contra mí, haciendo que mi cuerpo ardiera aún más.

–Te necesito dentro de mí, Natsu. Por favor.

No perdí tiempo e complacerla. Curvé mi cuerpo alrededor de ella, quedando su espalda contra mi pecho y alcé su pierna sobre su cintura. Dejé reposar su cabeza bajo mi barbilla, y la presioné contra mí mientras me introducía profundamente en su suave y húmeda cavidad. Gruñí ante la apretada calidez de su interior, en tanto ella gritaba y jadeaba sin decoro, y dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en mi hombro.

…

Nunca había sentido algo así. Ningún hombre me había hecho el amor de esa manera. Él tenía completo acceso a mi cuerpo desde atrás, sus embestidas eran magníficamente profundas. El más intenso y mágico placer me recorrió. Uno que nunca antes había experimentado. No sabía cómo él me controlaba pero poco importaba ya, mi mente sólo podía pensar en lo duro que se sentía dentro de mí, tan grueso y caliente.

Quería más de su contacto, más de su poder.

Él deslizó sus manos por mi abdomen y bajó hasta tocarme entre las piernas. Acariciando con avidez mi centro caliente y húmedo. Me retorcí de placer, y sentí como las lágrimas humedecieron mis ojos mientras sus dedos se movían al compás de sus penetraciones.

Era como si miles de manos me acariciaran. Mi cuerpo estaba siendo bañado por su salvaje contacto, por su mágica esencia.

Estaba fuera de mí por el éxtasis, mi cuerpo respondía a cada embestida lujuriosa. Era como si mi cuerpo tuviera vida propia, dejando a un lado a mi mente y mi cordura, como si fuera sólo una bestia en celo dejándose llevar por el deseo y el placer. Necesitaba aún más de Natsu. Lo quería todo.

…

Me intimidaba la respuesta del cuerpo de Lucy. Ninguna mujer humana había reaccionado así. Si no la conociera, juraría que ella era como yo. Pero era imposible, ella no era una dragon slayer. Podía oler perfectamente su pura humanidad.

Enterró sus uñas en mis brazos, y gritó con fuerza. Supuse que otro orgasmo la había atacado. Tuve que colocar rápidamente un hechizo a nuestro alrededor para evitar que las personas de los departamentos vecinos la escucharan.

Mis poderes habían emergido y sonreí con malicia. Adoraba satisfacer a mis compañeras, y con Lucy lo estaba disfrutando mucho más de lo normal.

Ella se movió ligeramente entre mis brazos, capturando mis labios en un frenético beso.

Acuné su rostro entre mis manos, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de mis embestidas y me enterraba aún más profundo en su cuerpo. La sentía tan increíblemente bien. Tan cálida y acogedora. Tan perfecta. La sostuve cerca de mí, en tanto que mi corazón latía enloquecido y mi ingle se tensaba aún más. Su tacto, su olor, su sabor, toda ella me hacía tambalear, haciéndome sentir dolorido pero al mismo tiempo aliviándome.

La bestia en mí rugió y estalló de satisfacción mientras el humano se enterraba profundamente en Lucy. Ambas partes sacudiéndose por la intensa fuerza de un orgasmo. Con mis dos partes saciadas y unidas, fue el momento más placentero de mi vida.

Ella gimió al sentir como descargaba mi esencia en su interior. La envolví aún más entre mis brazos y la empujé contra mi pecho. Sentía su trabajosa respiración y su corazón latiendo contra mi hombro. Su femenino aroma me llenaba la cabeza y el corazón, haciéndome desear quedarme a su lado envolviéndola con mi cuerpo para siempre.

…

Lentamente el palpitante placer se desvaneció, dejándome agotada por la intensidad del acto sexual.

Cuando él salió de mí sentí una tremenda sensación de pérdida.

–¿Qué me hiciste?–pregunté, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él beso el sendero desde mi clavícula hasta mis labios.

–No hice nada. Tú hiciste que esto fuera así de intenso.

–Créeme, yo nunca lo había sentido de esta manera–dije, arqueando una ceja.

Él me sonrió suavemente al oído, y yo sonreí con él.

Bajé la mirada hacia su pecho, y me tropecé con un pequeño medallón de oro que llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Curioso, que no lo hubiera notado antes. Seguí la cadena con mis dedos y luego tomé el medallón entre mis manos. Era hermoso y muy antiguo, una extraña figura se levantaba en relieve alrededor de un escudo. Supuse que algo tenía que ver con dragones porque distinguí una especie de alas en el diseño.

…

–Es hermoso–suspiró.

Bajé la mirada a su mano y cubrí sus dedos con los míos.

–Era el emblema de mi gremio–le dije, preguntándome a mí mismo por qué le estaba hablando de eso.

–¿Gremio?

–Sí, era un gremio de magos.

Ella frunció los labios y me miró confusa.

–Pensé que eras un cazador de dragones, y ahora me sales con que también eres un mago–pude notar la ironía en sus palabras. Era obvio que ella no creía en lo que le había contado–. Pero… ¿por qué hablas del gremio en pasado? ¿Ya no perteneces a él?

Para no creerme, Lucy hacía muchas preguntas.

–No es eso…–mi voz se desvaneció mientras los recuerdos de la guerra contra los dragones me quemaban, podía escuchar los gritos de muerte y oler el fuego–. La mayoría de ellos ya están muertos. Ellos eran mi familia.

Muchos habían muerto durante la guerra, y los demás fallecieron años después por alguna enfermedad o simple vejez. Ellos eran magos, pero no inmortales, y sólo los que habían sido maldecidos con la sangre de un dragon eran los que aún permanecíamos con vida. Una solitaria vida.

Siempre rememoraba el dolor de su perdida, pero con Lucy a mi lado ese recuerdo no parecía doler tanto.

Ella posó sus manos sobre el tatuaje de mi cara.

–Lo siento–susurró, dentro mi corazón pude sentir su sinceridad–.Sé que se siente perder a un ser querido. Yo tenía diez años cuando mi madre murió de cáncer, y está siempre ese pedacito de mí que desea haber podido compartir un poco más con ella.

–¿No tienes familia?

Ella asintió.

–Me crié con mi padre, pero él murió hace dos años.

Una dolorosa opresión en mi pecho me sorprendió. Odiaba que ella estuviera sola en el mundo. Sabía que era una forma difícil de vivir. La apreté entre mis brazos, dejando que mi cuerpo la confortara.

…

Cerré los ojos mientras su lengua jugaba con el lóbulo de mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi cuerpo. Me acomodé entre sus brazos y me acerqué para tomar de sus labios otro beso abrasador. Una parte de mi quería pedirle a Natsu que no me dejara en la mañana, pero me negaba a humillarme ante un hombre.

Sabía al iniciar esto que esta noche sería lo único que tendría, pero el pensamiento de no volverlo a ver me hería profundamente. Literalmente sentía que perderlo sería como perder una parte vital de mí.

…

El tiempo se me había agotado, tenía que marcharme ahora mismo, pero algo dentro mi se negaba a marcharse. No faltaba mucho para el amanecer, y aún tenía que recuperar el tapiz y regresar a casa. Pero en ese momento, lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con esa mujer, manteniéndola en el cálido refugio de mis brazos.

–Duerme, Lucy–susurré mientras la envolvía en pequeño hechizo de sueño. Nunca hubiese podido irme con ella despierta mirándome con esos dulces ojos.

Inmediatamente ella se durmió, aflojando su agarre de mi cuerpo. Arrastré mis dedos por la delicada curva de su mejilla mientras la miraba. Ella era tan hermosa. Tomé entre mi mano sus sedosos cabellos rubios y me embriagué con su olor. Su aroma floral me recordaba a esos cálidos días de verano en los que compartí risas y amistad.

Su cadera desnuda estaba encajada en mi ingle, su espalda contra mi estomago y sus suaves piernas se entrelazaban con las mías. ¡Por los Dioses, cuanto daría por no apartarme de ella! Sentía la necesidad de tomarla otra vez antes de cumplir con mi obligación.

_Debes irte._

Por mucho que lo odiara, sabía que no tenía otra opción. Suspiré, apenado, y me alejé de la calidez de su cuerpo. Nunca la olvidaría, y por primera vez consideré la posibilidad de regresar a este tiempo.

Pero era imposible.

Los de mi especie no se las apañaban bien en el mundo moderno, donde podíamos ser fácilmente descubiertos y asesinados. Yo necesitaba de espacios abiertos y un mundo simple en donde pudiera tener la libertad que necesitaba. Parte de mí era un dragón y no podía condenarme a un mundo en donde tenía que ocultar mis alas.

Hice rechinar mis dientes contra el dolor de la necesidad, y me vestí silenciosamente en la oscuridad.

Me aparté de la cama, pero luego me detuve. No podía irme así, como si esa noche no hubiese significado nada para mí, así que me saqué el medallón y lo coloqué en su cuello, para luego besar sus labios entreabiertos.

–Duerme bien, Lucy–susurré cerca de su boca–. Que el destino sea amable contigo.

Luego destelló en la habitación y salí a la oscuridad. Solo. Esa noche sentía la soledad calarme hasta los huesos.

Rodeé el edificio y me encaminé hacia al auto. En el camino choqué con una mujer de mediana edad que caminaba tratando de protegerse del frio con un sencillo abrigo.

–¡Hey!–la llamé cuando pasó a mi lado–¿Tienes auto?–ella negó con la cabeza–Lo tienes ahora–le ofrecí las llaves y le señalé el auto deportivo–Encontraras los papeles en la guantera, sólo llénalos y es tuyo.

Ella parpadeó.

–Sí, claro.

Le sonreí como siempre solía hacer. Sólo había comprado el auto para usarlo mientras estaba atrapado en este período de tiempo. A donde yo iba, no lo necesitaría.

–¡Oh, vamos! Es en serio–le dije, dándole empujoncitos hacia el auto–. No es ninguna broma. Acabo de hacer un voto de pobreza hace quince minutos, y es todo tuyo.

Ella rió incrédulamente.

–No sé quién eres, pero gracias.

Incliné mi cabeza y esperé a que la mujer se marchara manejando.

Cautelosamente, entré en un callejón asegurándome de que no hubiera testigos. Evoqué mis poderes, los cuales se precipitaron como un fuego mordaz a mi alrededor, mientras el aire se cargaba con energía eléctrica. Ese era el gran poder del dragon slayer de fuego, pronto me despojaría de mi forma humana y adoptaría mi poderosa forma de dragón.

Desplegué mis alas rojo sangre en su total anchura, y propulsándome con la fuerza de mis patas posteriores, levanté vuelo hacia el cielo, atento de volar bajo para mantenerme lejos de los radares esta vez. Tenía una última cosa que hacer antes de regresar a mi época., y aún mientras me dirigía al museo, no podía apartar a Lucy de mi mente.

Aún podía verla dormir en la cama, sus cabellos desparramados sobre mi pecho, y aún podía sentir la textura de esas hebras doradas en mi palma. Mi forma de dragón ardía de necesidad, y yo anhelaba regresar con ella.

Pero no podía. Una noche al lado de los humanos era lo máximo que podía permitirme. El riesgo a ser descubierto era demasiado grande.

Crucé el pueblo en pocos minutos, aterricé sobre el techo del museo. Convoqué nuevamente a ese campo de llamas y relámpagos, permitiendo que mi cuerpo cambiase de forma una vez más. Al volver a mi forma humana, me encontré completamente desnudo. Como lo supuse la ropa de ese tiempo no soportaban mi magia, por suerte ya estaba preparado.

Con un toque de mi mano, me vestí mágicamente con mis antiguas ropas. Estaban hechas con tela mágica muy resistente, con ella podía usar mis llamas y cambiar de forma cada vez que quisiera sin arriesgarme a terminar desnudo ante los demás.

Pantalones cortos de color blanco, un faldón y chaleco de color negro, sandalias cómodas y mí preciada bufanda eran más que ropa suficiente.

Como un destello me colé al museo, hasta sala donde se encontraba el tapiz.

–Aquí estás–dije al ver el trabajo de Lisanna otra vez. Tristeza, culpabilidad y pena me embargaron al recordar el hermoso rostro de la mujer que tanto me amó.

Había vendido el tapiz con la intención de no volver a verlo jamás. Pero ahora lo necesitaba. Era la única forma para salvar la vida de Sting. No es como si él me preocupara. Realmente poco me interesaba lo que pudiera pasarle. Pero a pesar de las incontables veces que él intentó asesinarme en los últimos años, no podía abandonarlo a su suerte. Él era un hermano dragon slayer, y ahora que luchamos del mismo bando no podía dejarlo morir. No cuando podía ayudarlo.

–Soy un maldito idiota–refunfuñé molesto.

Tomé el tapiz del bastidor del museo, luego lo plegué y guardé en una bolsa de cuero negro para protegerlo.

Mientras me transportaba desde la sala del museo al techo, una extraña quemazón se apoderó del dorso de mi mano izquierda.

–Pero… ¡¿qué demonios?!

Siseé de dolor y solté la bolsa, dejándola caer al piso. Soplé aire fresco sobre la piel caliente de mano, y fruncí el ceño ante el diseño que se plasmó en ella. ¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Que me incinere el mismo Igneel ahora mismo!

–No–dije mientras seguía mirando el extraño símbolo en mi mano.

¡Esto no podía ser posible!, pero no podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo y viendo en este momento. Había una sensación dentro de mí que me decía que todo era real. Lo único que pude hacer fue maldecir fuertemente. ¡Que me lleve el infierno! No había dudas, en contra de mi voluntad, había sido emparejado.

* * *

**N/A: **Puede que todavía todo parezca confuso para ustedes, pero en este capítulo ya tienen un indicio del por qué Natsu y Lucy se comportan de esa manera, ya en el siguiente capítulo todo le quedará más claro.

Gracias a todos los dejaron review, y también a esos lectores fantasmas que leyeron y se marcharon en silencio. A todos se les agradece por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta adaptación, de ahora en adelante tendré que maniobrar más porque como podrán darse cuenta–los que ya leyeron la versión original– las cosas no serán iguales, ya que quiero que todo encaje con los personajes de Fairy Tail, así que espero que todo salga bien. Bueno, ansío leer sus comentarios, y hasta el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
